


Confession

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: And Medic has chill, Hoob is a dork, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Another late night in the infirmary dragged on. It had been a busy day for Medic; Engineer had come by asking for advice on the new build of the Gunslinger, and it had spun into an argument about the importance of rotation speed in the wrist. Now, he needed to spend the evening catching up on all the paperwork he’d meant to do before getting distracted.

 

The door creaked open, and Medic looked up at the sound of footsteps, pen paused above his notes. “Is there something else you needed, Herr Heavy? I can assure you, your physical last week showed no signs of-”

“Is not about physical.” Heavy’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet, and Medic set the pen down with concern beginning to cross his face.. “I...have thing to tell. For file. That was not told before.” He fidgeted with one of his gloves, unable to meet Medic’s eyes.

 

This was not like the Heavy Weapons Guy. Spy keeping secrets, sure, but Heavy? The man was honest almost to a fault. Medic pulled open one of the drawers and took out the medical file, looking at Heavy oddly. “All right, then,” he said, picking up the pen again, “what is it that needs to be added?”

This was it. Heavy swallowed, closing his eyes. “When you ask on first day, about history of sexual activity, I say never before.” He paused for a moment. “This not true. I have many time woken up in morning not alone in bed.”

“I lie and say never before because... thought you meant with woman.”

 

It took a few seconds to sink in, but Medic’s eyes finally widened. He cleared his throat, crossing out something on the notes with a steady hand. “Ah, well then,” he said softly, “I suppose we have a few things to change on here. Questions I did not ask before. History of sexually transmitted diseases and all that. We could do this now, or perhaps tomorrow morning, before the battle. It has gotten quite late.”

Heavy tilted his head. “You...are very calm about this,” he noted, confused. “Was expecting rant on why is wrong, like other doktors.” A small smile broke across his face. “Is pleasant surprise. And are right, is too late for to be doing such questions.”

“The other doctors were clearly allowing personal bias to get in the way of science,” Medic scoffed, tucking the file away. “I have held your heart in my hands and seen the wrinkles of your brain with mein own eyes. There is nothing wrong with you.” He stood, stretching out his aching back with a soft groan. “Thank you for coming in to see me, Herr. I know that must have been difficult for you. You have much courage.”

 

Chuckling softly, Heavy opened the door, ushering Medic out into the hallway. “You are great doktor. Had faith would not be so bad.” He waved the doctor good night, then walked back down to his room. Shutting the door behind him, Heavy leaned against it, sighing in relief. He had faith, yes, but one could never be sure. But it was all right. Medic was okay with knowing Heavy was gay.

Now just to find the courage to tell Medic he was in love with him.


End file.
